Strach
Kontynuacja "Nieobecności" i "Obecności" pisana przez EkawekęDxC i Sarę124. Akcja opowiadania ma miejsce w drugim wymiarze. Bohaterowie mają około 20 lat. Opis Masz wybór. Albo godzisz się na nową władzę i bezpiecznie żyjesz, albo dołączasz do Ruchu Oporu i wydajesz na siebie wyrok śmierci. Bo zgodnie z nowym mottem tyranki: aby ona mogła rządzić - wszyscy muszą umrzeć. Bohaterowie *Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar) *Hermiona Vitaris (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Sophie Adventure (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Loren Rarity (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Jeremiasz Johnson (drugi wymiar) *Normboty *Nicole Strong (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniana) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniana) *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) *Irving Du Bois (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) *Django Brown (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) *Adyson (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniana) *Milly (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Ta strona zawiera drastyczne treści, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku. Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko. |-|Fabuła= Przez wzgląd na ostatnie wydarzenia, Ruch Oporu wznowił swoją działalność. Ci którzy przeżyli czekali zniecierpliwieni na rozkazy. Fretka bacznie ich obserwowała, ich stan nie zadowalał jej. Każde z nich wzrokiem było nieobecne. - I to już? - zapytała, przeszywając ich wzrokiem. - Myślicie, że z taką postawą pokonamy wroga? - Nie mamy planu! Nie mamy ludzi! RO się rozpadł! - odezwał się doktor Baljeet. - A co z resztą? Gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb?! Jak na zawołanie przez jedno z tajnych wejść do bazy wszedł Ferb. - Nie trudno was znaleźć. - powiedział. - Steph i Herma znają położenie tej bazy. Przecież też były w RO. Powinniśmy je zmienić. - Steph i Herma... - na twarzy dowódczyni widniał gniew. - Widziałeś co one zrobiły?! Jedna z nich to twoja dziewczyna, a druga siostra! Jak mogłeś o tym nie wiedzieć?! - Myślisz, że czemu uciekłem?! Właśnie co się dowiedziałem! Fineasz nie żyje! - Fineasz? - na te słowa, cofnęła się o krok. Wpatrywała się w Fletchera smutnym wzrokiem. - Jak to nie żyje?! Ferb nie odpowiedział. W siedzibie RO zapadła pełna grozy cisza. - To nie wszystko. - odezwał się doktor Baljeet. - Nie zapominajmy, że otruły też Irvinga i zabiły Djanga oraz Colę. - W każdej chwili mogą zabić nas. - wtrąciła Loren. - Właśnie dlatego powinniśmy się przenieść! - wykrzykną Ferb. - Masz jakieś propozycje? - zapytała ironicznie Flynn'ówna. - Wydaje mi się, że jakiekolwiek miejsce jest lepsze niż piwnica Izabeli, której Stephanie i Hermiona znają położenie. Fretka jedynie westchnęła, po czym zwróciła się do reszty. -Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? Jakikolwiek? Buford nieśmiało podniósł rękę. - Tak? - To nie doktor Baljeet otruł Irvinga? - spytał zdziwiony. - Marny ten twój pomysł. - stwierdziła Fretka, po czym spojrzała na wyżej wspomnianego. - Baljeet, wytłumacz nam to. Sophie spojrzała na doktora zdziwiona, czekając na odpowiedź. - Przecież to Stephanie otruła Irvinga. Skąd pomysł, że to ja? - Eee... A nieważne. - Nie żeby nie interesowało mnie wasze życie, ale skupcie się lepiej na nowej kryjówce. - stwierdziła ironicznie Fretka, po czym kontynuowała. - Wszystko co jest ukryte i nie rzuca się w oczy się nada. Mówcie śmiało. - Mam ukryte laboratorium. - powiedział doktor Baljeet. - Nie chciałem o nim mówić, bo wszystko co tam jest jest bardzo cenne. Ale skoro wszystkim grozi śmierć, chyba nie jest to teraz tak istotne. - Gdzie ono jest? Baljeet westchną. - Chodźcie za mną. Cały Ruch Oporu, a raczej to co z niego zostało, ruszył za Baljeetem. Buford dogonił doktora i zrównał z nim krok. - To co ty robiłeś w tym laboratorium w zamku? - spytał. - Nikomu nie powiesz? - Jasne, że nie. - Obiecujesz?! - No dobra... - powiedział Buford. - Obiecuję. - Chciałem zrobić eliksir miłosny. Ale brakowało mi esencji miłości. Po jakimś czasie skapnąłem się, że czegoś takiego nie da się wytworzyć. Ehh... Sophie sama musi mnie pokochać. - Więc po co bawisz się w podchody? Powiedz jej i po problemie. - Jest w żałobie, Buford. Brunet jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Gdyby był na jego miejscu, inaczej by wszystko rozegrał. - A jak ty się czujesz? - spytał Baljeet. - Po śmierci Coli?- Szczerze? - mówiąc to podniósł brew, unikając wzroku hindusa. - Tragicznie. Pocieszam się jedynie myślą, iż Cola nie musi bać się wojny. Stephanie siedziała w swojej komnacie. Zajadała się winogronami podanymi jej na złotej tacy. Jej stolik zdobył bukiet kwiatów wsadzony w oryginalny wazon. Dlaczego oryginalny? Ze względu na wygląd i materiał z jakiego został wykonany. Wyglądał jak głowa Django i zaiście był zrobiony z głowy Django. Z początku ta głowa miała służyć jako miska w której podawałoby jedzenie więźniom, jak raz podano je Izabeli, ale Steph stwierdziła, że lepiej wygląda u niej w komnacie jako trofeum. Dziewczyna też miała niezwykłą rzeźbę postawioną obok okna. A były to dwa zwęglone szkielety, splecione ze sobą w miłosnym uścisku. Stephanie nie przejmowała się tym, że uciekli jej wrogowie. Wkrótce i tak tutaj przyjdą. Będą chcieli obalić ją i Hermionę. Ale one są w stałej gotowości. Czekają na nich. Do komnaty wszedł Normbot. - Pani. - powiedział. - To jest już gotowe. Stephanie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wstała, wyszła ze swojej komnaty i ruszyła korytarzem za Normbotem. W końcu dotarła na miejsce. - Nareszcie. - wyszeptała, patrząc na wnętrze pomieszczenia, w progu którego stanęła. - Nareszcie wstawili mi tu złoty kibel. Teraz już naprawdę czuję się jak królowa. Buford spojrzał kątem oka na Loren. Ta za każdym razem odwracała wzrok, zaciskając pięści. Nie potrafiła wybaczyć sobie tego co zrobiła. Nicole była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, zawdzięczała jej życie, a ona? Jak jej się odwdzięczyła? Pocałowała jej chłopaka, czym przyczyniła się do jej śmierci. Mimo to, wciąż go kochała, nie potrafiła przestać o nim myśleć. - Zapomnij w końcu. - powiedziała do siebie tak, by tylko ona to usłyszała. - On cię nie kocha, on cię nie kocha. Lubiła powtarzać sobie te zdanie. Robiąc z siebie nieświadomie ofiarę, zagłuszała wyrzuty sumienia. Chłopak od dłuższego czasu zauważył jak się zadręcza. Tak jak ona czuł wyrzuty sumienia, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie rezygnował z życia. Jego żałoba ograniczała się jedynie do wewnętrznej goryczy. Nie myśląc długo, podszedł do niej. Oboje szli na samym końcu, dzięki czemu nikt nie słyszał ich rozmowy. - Mi też jej brakuje. - zaczął, nie patrząc na nią. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, ale nie możemy się tym zadręczać do końca życia. - Ty nie musisz. - odparła, skupiając wzrok na ścianie. - Bo to wszystko moja wina. - mówiąc to, otarła łzę z prawego oka. - Gdyby nie ja, ona by żyła. - Jak już coś, to oboje jesteśmy winni po równo. - Dzięki. -odpowiedziała ironicznie. - Potrafisz pomóc. - Wiesz, chcę tylko powiedzieć... Cola nie chciała by, żebyśmy zatracili się w tej żałobie. - To takie ironiczne, że teraz myślisz o jej szczęściu. - Loren, wiesz że nie to miałem na...-tu zamilkł, gdyż ona mu przerwała. - Daj mi już spokój. Po tych słowach, wyprzedziła go. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Na pewno nie teraz. Hermiona stała na balkonie z dumą podziwiając Imperium. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła takiej dumy. Ludzie ulegli jej wybijają pokłony. W umyśle prawiła monolog: - Ja, Hermiona. Mała biedna dziewczynka bez cienia odwagi. Poniżana przez wszystkich, ta najgorsza - Herma. Nigdy nie zaznałam ojcowskiej miłości, byłam odrzucona przez niego na rzecz brata. Byłam wyśmiewana, samotna, inna. Byłam Hermą. - przy tych słowach zacisnęła zęby. Po kilku mrugnięciach, spojrzała na poddanych. - Ja, Hermiona. Królowa zemsty, pani tego świata. Ci, przed którymi musiałam uginać kolana i przepraszać za błędy, dziś klękają przede mną błagając o życie. Jestem dowodem na to, iż władca nie powinien budzić miłości, a strach. To koniec. Przegraliście. Ja wygrałam. - Dziś. - powiedziała Fretka, stając na podium, które było zrobione ze stolików w laboratorium Bajeeta. Doktor spojrzał na szefową zniesmaczony, widząc jak naniosła mu błota na stół. - Dziś jest ten dzień. Już obaliliśmy tyrana. Był to Dundersztyc. Teraz mamy do obalenia dwie tyranki. Już mamy plan, mamy ekipę i broń. Pamiętajcie, najważniejsze jest, żeby dopaść Hermionę. To ona ma super moce i to głównie ona podbiła Ziemię. Kiedy już pozbędziemy się jej, to pozbędziemy się też Stephanie. Bez Hermiony nie będzie tak groźna. Raz pokonaliśmy Normboty, potrafimy z nimi walczyć, nie są takim zagrożeniem. Skupcie się na Hermionie! Na Stephanie jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Do boju ekipo! Do boju Ruchu Oporu! Ruch Oporu ruszył. Całe szeregi wyszły z kryjówki i skierowały się do siedziby Stephanie i Hermiony. Siedziby, która zawsze kojarzyła się ze złem. Siedziby, która niegdyś była mieszkaniem Dundersztyca. Fretka doskonale pamiętała jak Heinz Dundersztyc przejął władzę. Jak zaatakował Danville. Jak rozpętało się piekło. Jak jego Normboty podbiły cały Okręg Trzech Stanów. Jak zmusiły mieszkańców do niewolniczej pracy. Jak karali tych co nie zgadzali się na reżim. Pamiętała jak żegnała się z ojcem. Jeszcze zanim jej mama wyszła za Lawrenca. Wysoki mężczyzna o rudych włosach podszedł do drzwi kładąc dłoń na klamce. Jego żona wpatrywała się w niego tęsknym spojrzeniem. On sam nie pokazywał strachu, posłał jej uśmiech, po czym nacisnął na klamkę. Zanim jednak wyszedł, usłyszał za sobą głos swojej czteroletniej córki: - Tato czekaj! Wypowiadając te słowa, dziewczynka rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Była do niego bardzo podobna. - Wrócisz niedługo, prawda? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. On zabrał jej włosy wpadające w oczka, po czym powiedział: - Nie płacz. Jesteś moją córeczką, krwią z mojej krwi. - mówiąc, jednocześnie wymuszał uśmiech. Nie wychodziło mu to jednak, Fretka szybko poznała jego prawdziwe emocje. - Ja zawsze będę z tobą. Nigdy nie myśl inaczej. - To znaczy, że wrócisz? - w oczach rudowłosej czterolatki pojawiły się łzy. Mężczyzna jedynie ucałował ją w czoło, po czym odstawił na podłogę. Wyszedł, a drzwi za nim zamknęły się na zawsze. Dziewczynka czekała na jego powrót miesiącami, aż doszło do niej, że jej tata nigdy nie wróci. Dopiero potem zrozumiała, że szedł na śmierć. Założył Ruch Oporu, a Dundersztyc dowiedział się o tym. Sąsiedzi wydali jej ojca. Linda od tej pory pouczała dzieci, by nigdy nie ufały sąsiadom. Ale Fretka znalazła grupę, której mogła zaufać. Dzieci członków RO, założonego przez jej ojca. Reaktywowała RO. I postanowiła sobie, że żadnemu z jej rodziny nie stanie się krzywda. Ale też, że nie da się złapać. Że nie opuści braci, jak ją jej ociec. Zawiodła. Jeden z jej braci nie żyje. A ona idzie na bitwę z nowym wrogiem. Twierdza dwóch tyranek zdawała się być coraz bliżej. Na jej widok, Baljeet miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemie. Miał wrażenie, że staje się coraz mniejszy, bezsilny, słaby... Kątem oka spojrzał na Sophie. Jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Dziewczyna była twarda, nikt nie zdołał ją rozgryźć. Między innymi za to ją pokochał. Fakt, że jej nie rozumiał sprawiał, iż stawał jej się ciekaw coraz bardziej. Tak właśnie niewinna fascynacja przerodziła się w coś znacznie silniejszego. Dobrze pamiętał ten dzień gdy ją poznał. Wtedy nigdy nigdy nie spodziewał się, iż mógłby pałać do niej uczuciem, którego sam nie potrafił zdefiniować... Właśnie skończyło się spotkanie zarządu RO. Doktor Baljeet wygłosił swoją długą przemowę, na temat wykorzystania piłeczek do ping-ponga do walki z Normbotami. Teraz biegł za potrzebą do łazienki. Szybko otworzył pierwszą lepszą kabinę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w środku stała młoda dziewczyna w jego wieku. Nie zdążyła opuścić swoich czarnych spodni, zamiast tego wręcz błyskawicznie chwyciła za papier toaletowy wycelowując nim w Baljeet'a jak pistoletem. - Gadaj czego tu chcesz podrobie człowieka! - krzyknęła. Ten był za bardzo zszokowany bo cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Przechylił delikatnie drzwi, by zobaczyć jaki jest na nich znaczek. To znaczek ludzika bez spódniczki. - Ale to męska łazienka. - wyjąkał. - Ale serio? - mówiąc to, momentalnie rzuciła papier za siebie tak, że wpadł do sedesu. - No było mi mówić! Myślisz, że ja prorokiem jestem żeby wszystko wiedzieć?! - No wiesz, ale na tym rysunku nie ma spódniczki, więc to chyba oczywiste... - Od kiedy dziewczyny chodzą w spódniczkach?! Widziałeś tutaj jakąś dziewczynę w spódniczce? Baljeet uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Od razu zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu, myśląc, że ma przy sobie taką dziewczynę. Cała armia RO stanęła przed twierdzą. - DO ATAKU! - wrzasnęła Fretka. Hermiona dostrzegła wojska idące w stronę twierdzy. Na jedną chwilę wręcz zamarła, po czym jak oparzona wybiegła z balkonu. Wraz z każdą sekundą jej wściekłość wzrastała. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ktokolwiek naruszył jej spokój. - Nie tym razem moi drodzy. - powiedziała do siebie, po czym stanęła przed komnatą Stephanie. Gdy już miała wejść do środka, zawahała się. Poczuła, iż informowanie współrządzącej o tym, iż powstaje rewolucja jest zbędne. Z drugiej jednak strony, powinna wiedzieć. Nie myśląc długo, zwróciła się do Normbota stojącego obok. - Powiadom Stephanie by zeszła na dół. - rozkazała. - Dodaj, że to coś ważnego. Po tych słowach biegiem wyszła na dziedziniec. Widziała jak wroga jej armia walczy z jej wojskiem. Niebieskowłosa podniosła rękę do góry. Jej oczy zaczęły się świecić, wraz z tym wrzasnęła najgłośniej jak tylko potrafiła, a z jej dłoni wybijał się niebieski strumień mocy. Wyglądał, jakby rozrywał niebo. Wraz z tym, bitwa jakby ucichła. Korzystając z okazji, niebieskowłosa przekierowała strumień w miejsce bójki. Większości udało się w porę odsunąć. - To jest moja ziemia! - wrzasnęła. Jej włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie, a wzrok przypominał spojrzenie psychopatki. - Moja! Nikt nie ma prawa zakłócać mojego życia! Gdy padły te słowa, na niebie pojawił się piorun, po czym lunął deszcz. - Ja jestem władczynią! Jeżeli ktokolwiek pomyśli inaczej, zginie w męczarniach, jego ciało zniszczę własnymi rękoma! Dotarło?! Stephanie usłyszała grzmot i rozdzierający krzyk Hermiony. Podbiegła do okna. - Cholera. - wyszeptała widząc Ruch Oporu. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się. - Wiedziałam, że sami do mnie przyjdziecie. Dziewczyna szybko chwyciła swój nóż z diamentową rękojeścią i ruszyła w stronę windy. Winner i Vitaris, mimo przerobienia Spółki Zło Dundersztyca na pałac, nie chciały rezygnować z takich zdobyczy techniki. Po co miały wspinać się po schodach i rezygnować z windy? Fretka spojrzała z nienawiścią na Hermionę. - Torujcie mi drogę do Spółki Zło! - krzyknęła. Nie zamierzała nazywać tego miejsca pałacem. - Sama się z nią rozprawię. Bitwa rozpętała się na dobre. Krew lała się strumieniami, każdy walczył o przetrwanie. Baljeet trzymał się jak najbliżej swojej ukochanej. Postawił sobie za cel ochronienie jej, choćby i nawet za cenę życia. Dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi, była w swoim żywiole. Większość Normbotów padało z jej ręki. Gdy po raz kolejny pokonała przeciwnika, triumfalnie świętowała zwycięstwo. Patrząc na niego, jakby zapomniała iż toczy się bitwa. Była z siebie dumna, po raz pierwszy urosła w oczach dowódcy. Duma zaślepiła ją jednak na moment. Za nią czaił się robot, gotów udusić gołymi rękoma. Ta odwróciła się, wyciągając broń, która szybko została jej wytrącona przez kolejnego przeciwnika. Została otoczona, jej los był przesądzony. Sophie?!-krzyknął Baljeet, po czym jak oparzony rzucił się na ratunek. Chwycił za pałkę leżącą obok niego, po czym wbił ją w plecy Normbotowi. Oczy maszyny zaiskrzyły się, po czym Normbot padł na ziemię. Mimo, iż był to bohaterski czyn, doktor szybko zdał sobie sprawę, iż nie zbyt przemyślany. Robot stojący obok użył całej swej mocy, uderzając hindusa. Ten poleciał kilka kroków, po czym leżał bez ruchu. Normboty zignorowały fakt, wróciły do bitwy. Sophie podbiegła do przyjaciela. Był on cały posiniaczony, z trudem łapał powietrze. Jego oczy zdawały się być wpół otwarte. Dziewczyna uklękła przy nim, kładąc swojego obrońcę na kolana. - Baljeet?! - jej głos zadrżał. - Co ty.. Co ty zrobiłeś?! Chłopak spojrzał na nią z uwagą, po czym uśmiechnął się. - Baljeet? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Nie rozumiała powodu jego radości, tym bardziej bała się o niego. - Pamiętasz.. pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? - wyjąkał. Zdawało się, jakby z trudem wypowiadał jakie kolwiek słowo. Rzeczywiście i tak było. - Wtedy w toalecie. - Pamiętam. - powiedziała. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Dziękuję ci, Baljeet. - jej ton głosu był zaskakująco łagodny. - Gdyby nie ty, nie było mnie tu. - To ja ci dziękuję. Dziękuję ci za to, że byłaś, za to, że potrafiłaś rozśmieszyć mnie byle jakim słowem. Za to, że byłaś przy mnie gdy cię potrzebowałem. - wypowiadając te słowa, zaczął ciężko oddychać. - Dziękuję ci za to, że nauczyłaś mnie kochać... Chłopak jakby urwał w środku zdania. Spojrzał na nią ostatni raz, po czym zamknął oczy. Kolejna osoba odeszła. Baljeet zasnął snem wiecznym. Sophie nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Straciła kolejną osobę, którą obdarzyła uczuciem. Fretka dostała się do siedziby. Ferb poinformował ją o rozkładzie pomieszczeń. Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę komnaty Hermiony. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, zobaczyła Hermionę na balkonie. Tyranka, albo nie zauważyła jej przybycia, albo pomyślała, że to Stephanie, bo jej cała uwaga była skupiona na walczących. - Giń poczwaro. - wyszeptała Fretka i strzeliła. Hermiona upadła na ziemię. Nie zdołała nawet spojrzeć na oprawcę. Leżała na podłodze plując krwią. Ból przeszywał ją całkowicie. Fretka podeszła do niej powoli. - Jak się teraz czujesz? - spytała mściwie. - Wielka, niepowtarzalna Hermiona! Pozbyliśmy się ciebie, istoty władającej magią, pozbędziemy się i Steph. - Zapła.. zapłacisz za to. - wyjąkała. Wypowiadanie słów sprawiło jej o tyle problem, iż z jej ust leciała krew. Wzięła jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów starając się utrzymać przy życiu. Normboty zaraz tu przyjdą i ją wyleczą. Hermiona wiedziała, że Fretka celowo nie trafiła prosto w serce, chciała, żeby Vitaris umierała długo i w męczarniach. To była jej zemsta za śmierć Fineasza. - Zapłacę? - Flynnówna prychnęła. - Niby jak? Właśnie wtedy, jak na zawołanie, ktoś wbił jej nóż w plecy. Ten ktoś nie próbował chybić. Trafił tam gdzie zamierzał. Fretka obejrzała się za siebie zaskoczona. Spojrzała na Stephanie i padła martwa. Hermiona spojrzała z nadzieją na Winnerównę. Ból w piersiach uniemożliwiał jej jednak wypowiedzenie jakiegokolwiek zdania. - Hermiona. - Stephanie nachyliła się nad nią. - Nie masz mocy, żeby się uleczyć? - spytała. - No jasne, że nie, inaczej dawno byś to zrobiła... Hmm... Skoro już umierasz, to chciałam ci podziękować. Bez twoich super mocy nie zdobyłabym władzy tak łatwo. Naprawdę, stokrotne dzięki. Ale obawiam się, że tu nie ma miejsca dla nas dwóch. - powiedziała, po czym wbiła jej swój sztylet prosto w serce. Hermiona nie miała szans. W jednej chwili wyzionęła ducha. - No i proszę. - powiedziała Stephanie wstając. - Nie musiałam ci nawet podsuwać trucizny, jak to zrobiłam z Irvingiem. Mam trofeum z Djanga i Fineasza oraz Izabeli. Głowę Coli mi zabrali, ale mam resztę jej ciała, którą później wykorzystam. Ale co zachować z ciebie? Może twoje piękne niebieskie włosy? Zrobię z nich sobie piękny szal. Będzie mi pasował do sukienki. Taaak... - mówiła sama do siebie Steph. - Normboty! - na jej rozkaz pojawiło się kilka robotów. - Pokażcie tym patałachom ile mamy sił. Wyłapcie jak najwięcej się da tych ludzi z RO. Chcę zorganizować igrzyska. Co to za śmierć w polu bitwy? Bitwa wciąż trwała. I choć RO myślało, że wygrywają, to się potwornie mylili. Z zamku zaczęły wychodzić szeregi Normbotów. Loren wręcz osłupiała. Wiedziała, że ich szanse maleją. Spojrzała na Buforda, ten zbyt zajęty był walką, by zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek. - Wycofujemy się! - wykrzykną Jeremiasz. Na jego rozkaz, armia RO uciekła ile tylko miała sił. Biegli niczym zwierzęta wypuszczone z zoo. Nie wszyscy jednak zdołali się wymknąć. Część, z rozkazu Stephanie, została schwytana. Normboty poprowadziły Buforda i Loren prosto do sali tronowej. Nie było już tam kanapy, jak przed śmiercią Hermiony. Stał jeden bogato zdobiony tron. A na nim siedziała Stephanie. Na głowie miała diamentowy diadem. Skradziony prawdopodobnie z jakiegoś muzeum w Europie i odnowiony przez Normboty. Dzięki mocom Hermiony, miała władzę nad całą Ziemią. A dzięki Normbotom, miała zamiar tę władzę utrzymać. Loren kierowała do niej wyłącznie nienawiść, to też nie miała zamiaru tego ukrywać. - Morderczyni! - wrzasnęła. - Morderczyni, psychopatka, zabójca! Nie zasługujesz, by istnieć ty pomiocie społeczeństwa! - Ale istnieję i to w moich rękach jest wasze życie. - odparła. - Jak się czujesz wiedząc, że byłabyś bezpieczniejsza w swoich ruinach. Jak się czujesz po tym jak doprowadziłaś przyjaciółkę do śmierci? Na te słowa, w sercu Raritówny coś pękło. Sama nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć tego co zrobiła. Przez to na samą myśl, popadała w panikę. - To nie ja ją zabiłam! - wrzasnęła przez łzy, jednocześnie próbując wyrwać się Normbotom. - Zamordowałaś niewinnego człowieka! - Jesteś tego pewna? - spytała spokojnie Stephanie. Wiedziała, że Loren ma wyrzuty sumienia, chciała to wykorzystać. Sama nie miała żadnych skrupułów, dlatego mówiła tak spokojnie. - To ty odcięłaś jej głowę. - odpowiedziała, jednocześnie starając samą siebie okłamać. - Jestem nie..-tu zatrzymała. Nie potrafiła dokończyć tego zdania. - Cola by mi wybaczyła. - Przed śmiercią nie zdołała ci wybaczyć. - mówiła Stephanie, takim tonem, jakby starała się wytłumaczyć małemu dziecku, jak się siedzi na nocniku. - To myślisz, że wybaczy ci teraz? - Tak, tak właśnie myślę. - odparła spokojnie. Już się nie bała, dobrze wiedziała co ją czeka. - Ona nas widzi, dobrze wie co tu się dzieje. Wybaczyła mi. Mnie i Bufordowi, a wiesz czemu? - zamilkła na moment, wpatrując się w Stephanie - Bo miała serce. Była dobra za życia, więc jest i taka po śmierci. - Jakie to wzruszające. - skomentowała Steph bez cienia wzruszenia. - Nie rozumiem was. Jakbyście nie walczyli, żylibyście jak w raju. Dlaczego się opieracie? - Po co nas tu sprowadziłaś? - odezwał się nagle Buford. - Wątpię, byś chciała po prostu porozmawiać. - Chcę wiedzieć kiedy się w końcu poddacie. - Na to nie licz. - W porządku. - powiedziała krótko Steph i uśmiechnęła się jak małe dziecko, które dostało czekoladę. - Normboty. Odprowadźcie ich do lochu. - powiedziała. Jak tylko wyszli, zwróciła się do najbliżej stojącego robota: - Widziałeś? Nie chcą się poddać. Chcą walczyć. W porządku. Wygląda na to, że skoro chcę mieć prawdziwą władzę, muszę stłumić ten bunt. A to znaczy, że wszyscy muszą umrzeć. Zamyślony Van Stomm siedział sam zamknięty w lochu. To naprawdę koniec? Po tym wszystkim co przeszedł? Ruch Oporu rozpierzchł się na cztery strony świata. Właściwie większość została złapana. Nieliczni uciekli. Ale teraz już ich nie uratują. Jak? Rozwścieczony chłopak, walnął pięściami w ścianę. Nie tak miało być! Mieli zabić Hermionę i zwyciężyć! Steph miała być bez niej bezradna! A tu co?! Nic się nie zmieniło! Przypomniał sobie wszystkie wspólne chwile spędzone z Colą. Miał ją pomścić, a teraz co? Stephanie odbierze mu drugą dziewczynę, na której zaczęło mu zależeć. - Wybacz, Cola, kochanie. Wybacz, że nie potrafiłem zemścić się za twoją śmierć. Wybacz, Loren, skarbie. Za to, że nie potrafiłem cię ochronić przed śmiercią, tak samo jak nie ochroniłem Coli. Loren bezczynnie wpatrywała się w kraty oddzielające ją od reszty świata. Siedziała na zimnej podłodze czekając na jakiekolwiek wydarzenie. Nie bała się, od śmierci Nicole nie myślała o niczym innym jak o swojej winie. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę ku górze. - Niedługo się spotkamy, Cola. - powiedziała. - Wtedy osobiście cię przeproszę. W jej głowie szalały wspomnienia. Te negatywne, jak również radosne, które przywoływały uśmiech. Przesiadywanie w lochach było idealną okazją, by podsumować swoje życie. Wspominała wszystko, rodzinę, przyjaciół... Fakt, iż obie te grupy były ograniczone. Jej matka zmarła wcześnie przez chorobę. Ojciec porzucił ją i jej brata. Przyjaciele również szybko ją zostawili. Tego dnia gdy poznała Buforda i Colę zyskała dwie bliskie osoby. Tego samego dnia, straciła również ostatniego członka rodziny. Dobrze pamiętała ten moment, nigdy nie wymazała go z pamięci. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafiła... Ostatnim tchem uciekła z walącego się budynku. Mury przygniotły częściowo jej nogę, jednak w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych nie było to zbyt poważne obrażenie. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Nigdzie jednak nie znalazła swojego starszego brata. Z trudem wstała, łapiąc się za krwawiące miejsce. Przeszła kilka kroków. Obok niej umierało wiele osób, na co nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi. Gdy jednak znalazł swój cel - zamarła. Jej brat leżał bez życia wśród gruzów. Podeszła do niego tak szybko na ile pozwoliła jej noga. - Jeremi? - wyjąkała. - Tylko nie ty.. Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz! Dziewczyna zalała się wtedy łzami. Poczuła, że straciła ostatnią bliską osobę. Wdzięczność, którą kierowała losowi za poznanie Buforda i Nicole była ogromna. Nigdy im tego nie zapomni. Pozostanie wdzięczna do końca życia. Ferb siedział załamany w laboratorium Baljeeta. Nikogo oprócz niego nie było. Czyżby nikt nie wrócił? Dzisiaj stracił wszystkich. Jego siostry zabiły się nawzajem. A przynajmniej tak myślał. Nagle drzwi laboratorium otworzyły się. Do środka wpadli Sophie i Jeremiasz. - Ferb?! - krzyknęła Sophie, po czym momentalnie przytuliła go. - Jak dobrze, że żyjesz! Myślałam, że już po tobie. - Też tak myślałem. - odparł krótko Ferb. - Tylko tylu nas zostało? Blondynka 'oderwała' się od niego rozglądając się z przerażeniem. Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, iż wszystko skończone. - Stephanie jest silniejsza niż sądziliśmy. - wtrącił Jeremiasz. - Myśleliśmy, że bez Hermiony osłabnie, ale jest przeciwnie! Ona ciągle rośnie w siłę. - Chyba wszystkich nie wyłapała? - stwierdził Ferb i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodał: - Musieli stchórzyć i uciec. - Większość nie żyje. - oznajmiła bloondynka. - Ci którzy przeżyli, są w niewoli. Zapewne niedługo i oni zginą. Głowę dam sobie uciąć, że Buford i Loren nie uciekli. - A gdzie doktor Baljeet i Fretka? - spytał Ferb. - Oni chyba nie... - Tak. - odpowiedziała krótko Sophie unikając Fletchera wzrokiem. - Jak widzisz, ta żmija nie odpuści nikomu. - Musimy się jej pozbyć! - zdecydował Jeremiasz. - Skoro skasowała wszystkie nasze oddziały, musimy sami włamać się do zamku. Jest nas tylko troje. Zaskoczymy ją. I zabijemy. Normboty były nie tylko wspaniałymi żołnierzami, ale także tanią siłą roboczą. Stephanie rozkazała tysiącom robotów pobudować w miejscu dawnego budynku zagłady Dundersztyca, koloseum. Prawdziwe ogromne koloseum, na wzór Rzymskiego. Sama w lektyce została przeniesiona, na miejsce w którym powinien siedzieć Cezar. Na trybunach zasiedli mieszkańcy miasta. Przyszli "dobrowolnie", bo Normboty ogłosiły, że jak tego nie zrobią, to będą zmuszeni zaciągnąć ich siłą. A mieszkańcy miasta mieli już dość pokazów potęgi Normbotów. Buford siedział zamknięty w lochach koloseum. Zastanawiał się co go czeka. Martwił się o Loren. Wtedy przyszły Normboty. Z małym składzikiem broni. Nie była to nowoczesna broń - pistolety, lasery, czy jakieś inne. Była to autentyczna broń gladiatorów. No może nie autentyczna. Była nowa. Zrobiona na wzór rzymskiej. Były topory różnej wielkości, miecze, tarcze, włócznie, sztylety, sznury z pętlą, podobne do lasso, długie zakrzywione noże, trójzęby, harpuny, kiścienie i inne. Buford wziął tarczę i kiścień. Nie miał pojęcia co go czeka. Jedno wiedział. Będzie musiał stoczyć walkę. A skoro ma taką możliwość, nie zamierza jej zmarnować. Jeśli i tak ma zginąć, to zginie w walce. Loren była w podobnym położeniu. Była w lochach po drugiej stronie areny. Normboty przyszły do niej z taką samą bronią jak do Buforda. - Po co mi to? - zapytała, patrząc na broń z strachem. - Z kim mam walczyć? - Wybierz broń. - odparły tylko Normboty. Dziewczyna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, po czym wzięła w dłonie włócznię i zakrzywiony nóż. Wtedy wrota się otworzyły. Loren i Buford byli zmuszeni wyjść na zewnątrz. Gdy ujrzała swojego przeciwnika, serce jej stanęło. Mimo, iż była przygotowana na wszystko, w to nie potrafiła uwierzyć. Upuściła broń. - Witajcie na pierwszych w historii walkach gladiatorów w Ameryce! - wygłosiła siedząca na podium Stephanie. - Dzisiaj zmierzą się w nich Buford Van Stomm, znany członek RO kontra Loren Rarity, kosmitka z innej planety! Kto wygra, ocali życie! Walczcie! Buford też rzucił broń. - Nie będę z nim walczyć! - ogłosiła dumnie Loren. - Nie jestem kukłą w twoich rękach! - Spodziewałam się tego. - powiedziała Stephanie. Pstryknęła palcami i otworzyły się kolejne wrota. A z nich wyszło bezgłowe ciało Nicole. Stephanie usiadła dumna na swym tronie i wyszeptała sama do siebie: - A mogli ocalić życie... Szkoda, że ukradli mi głowę, byłaby Cola w pełnej doskonałości. Na jej widok Loren cofnęła się o krok. Spojrzała na Buforda, on również wydawał się przerażony. Oddech Raritówny przerodził się w ciężkie wydechy. - Niech mnie ktoś już zabierze z tego padołu. - powiedziała do siebie, po czym zwróciła się do Stephanie: - Czego od nas oczekujesz?! Stephanie nie odpowiedziała. Rozłożyła się wygodnie na tronie, klasnęła w dłonie, a ciało Nicoli rzuciło się na Buforda i Loren niczym wściekłe zwierze. Bufordowi o mało co serce nie stanęło. Jego Nicol. Jego bezgłowa Cola. Niczym jakiś zombie chce mu wyrwać serce. Chłopak niby wiedział, że to sztuczka Stephanie. Ale w głębi serca czuł się tak jakby jego martwa dziewczyna chciała się zemścić, za wyrządzone jej cierpienie. Loren natomiast walczyła sama ze sobą. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że musi zaatakować robota, z drugiej natomiast nie potrafiła. Tkwiła w bezruchu czekając na cud. Bezgłowa Cola rzuciła się na Buforda. Ten odepchną ją nabytą tarczą. Nie potrafił jej zaatakować. Dziewczyna rzucała się na niego z pazurami. Tak jakby chciała mu wydrapać oczy. Chłopak poczuł odór zgnilizny. To było prawdziwe ciało Coli. Buford zauważył na szyi wypływającą krew, a w środku jakiś metalowy pręt. Steph kazała wsadzić do środka mechaniczny szkielet, który kontrolował całe ciało. Loren złapała za zakrzywiony nóż, po czym odciągnęła robo-Colę od Buforda. Przyciągnęła ją do siebie plecami, nóż trzymając przy miejscu, w którym było serce. Zbierając się w sobie, próbowała wbić ostrze w sam środek. Cola szybko sobie z nią poradziła. Łapiąc ją za włosy, powaliła na ziemię. Buford sięgną ręką swój kiścień i uderzył nim Colę, ratując Loren. Dziewczyna upadła parę metrów dalej. Z jej ciała wypływała krew. Chłopak nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Bezcześcił ciało Coli. Ale to jedyny sposób by przetrwać. Raritówna objęła chłopaka w szyi. - Co mamy teraz robić? - zapytała. Z jej głosu wydobywała się desperacja. - Nie mamy wyjścia. Trzeba zbezcześcić jej ciało i zniszczyć robota, który siedzi w środku. Stephanie powiedziała, że nas oszczędzi, jeśli wygramy. Ona raczej dotrzymuje słowa. Buford chwycił swój kiścień, a Loren nóż. Oboje rzucili się na wściekłego robota. - Bezczeszczą jej ciało. - wyszeptała Stephanie wytrzeszczając oczy. - Ha! Ha! Każdego, nawet najbardziej prawego człowieka da się złamać! Loren zacisnęła zęby. Nie myśląc długo, wbiła nóż w miejsce w którym niegdyś biło serce Nicoli. Skórę przecinała, jakby kroiła kurczaka. Oboje rozdarli wnętrzności Nicol i dotarli do robo-szklieletu. - Wiesz co robić? - zapytała Loren, patrząc na Buforda z nadzieją. - Przytrzymaj ją. Spróbuję zgnieść szkielet kiścieniem. - odparł i odsuną się parę kroków. Wziął zamach. Uderzył robota. Ciało Coli się już więcej nie poruszyło. - Brawo, brawo! - krzyknęła Stephanie wstając i klaszcząc w dłonie. - To było spektakularne widowisko! - Teraz nas wypuść! - wykrzykną Buford, głośno ziejąc. Był cały we krwi Coli, spocony i zmęczony fizycznie jak i psychicznie. - Chwila, chwila. Powiedziałam, że jedno z was ocali życie. Te które zabije drugiego. - powiedziała zadziornie Steph. - Zapomnieliście? Będziecie w końcu ze sobą walczyć? Tylko jedno może wyjść żywe z tej areny. Jedno, albo żadne. - Że co?! - wrzasnęła Loren. - Nie możesz nam tego zrobić! Nie po tym co się przed chwilą stało! - Chciałam to zrobić na początku. Przecież wam powiedziałam. Nie możesz powiedzieć, że was nie uprzedziłam. Nic nie mówiłam, że was uwolnię jak rozszarpiecie ciało Coli na strzępy. Nie kazałam wam tego robić. Chciałam tylko żebyście ze sobą walczyli. Loren spojrzała desperacko na Buforda. Nie potrafiła go zaatakować, wolała by sama zginać. - Chcesz, to mnie zabij. - powiedziała przyciszonym tonem. - Lepiej, żebyś ty przeżył. - Nie, ty mnie zabij. - odparł. - Nie potrzebnie sprowadziliśmy cię tutaj. Zabij mnie i wracaj na swoją planetę. - Będziecie walczyć, czy nie?! - krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona Steph. - Jak jedno zabije drugiego bez spektakularnej walki, nikogo stąd nie wypuszczę! - krzyczała, przewidując ich plany. Buford spojrzał w oczy Loren, po czym krzyknął do Steph: - Nie będziemy walczyć. Loren podniosła wzrok patrząc na Stephanie. W jej oczach czaiła się nienawiść. - Prędzej skłonisz mnie do samobójstwa, aniżeli rozkażesz do zabicia Buforda.-oznajmiła. - Szkoda. - odparła Steph wzruszając ramionami. - Jak się czujecie, z myślą, że zbezcześciliście ciało przyjaciółki i skazujecie siebie nawzajem na śmierć? Zresztą nie ważne. - mówiła Steph. Klasnęła w dłonie i kilka wrót otworzyło się. A z nich wyszło pięć wygłodniałych lwów. - Słuchajcie! Naprawdę, mam w nosie czy zabilibyście siebie nawzajem, czy rozszarpią was lwy! Dałam wam możliwość przetrwania! Nie przyjęliście jej! Poprzedni członkowie RO z chęcią ze sobą walczyli! Milly wręcz wydłubała Adyson jedno oko, ale to Adyson wygrała. Wypuściłam ją. Ocaliła życie, nauczy się żyć bez oka, skoro i Dundersztyc się nauczył. Wy jesteście pierwsi, którzy są tak szlachetni! Głupcy! Od kiedy obchodzi was czyjeś życie?! Od kiedy obchodzą was cudze uczucia! - krzyczała. - Jakoś nie obchodziły was one kiedy zdradziliście Colę! A teraz bez oporów rozszarpaliście jej ciało! - krzyczała Steph. Czerpała radość z igrania im na uczuciach. - Nie szkodzi! Chciałam krwawą jatkę i będę ją miała! - krzyknęła. Lwy powoli podchodzili do uwięzionych. Szykowały się do łowów. Loren wtuliła się w Buforda. Wiedziała, że śmierć jest już blisko, nie mogła nic zrobić. - Kocham cię, Buford. - wyszeptała. - Ja ciebie też. Wtedy lwy rzuciły się na nich. Śmierć nadchodziła coraz szybciej. Dosłownie patrzyła im w oczy. W ostatniej chwili życia, Loren ścisnęła za rękę chłopaka. Lwy rozszarpywały ich na strzępy zadając im ogromny ból i zjadając ich żywcem. - Jeremi, Cola, mamo... już idę. Czekajcie na mnie. - wyszeptała, po czym wyzionęła ducha. Sophie siedziała na spróchniałym krześle, opierając łokcie o stół. Straciła już dwie osoby, które obdarzyła uczuciem. Nikt jej już nie został, została sama. Spojrzała kątem oka na siedzącego obok Ferba. On również zadręczał się myślami. - O czym myślisz? - zapytała bez cienia emocji. - A o czym mogę myśleć? Moja była dziewczyna to demon. Nie wiem gdzie są moi rodzice. A nawet jak ich znajdę to co im powiem? Że Fineasz i Fretka nie żyją? A Hermiona? Ona i Fretka musiały zabić się nawzajem. - mówił Ferb. Nikt nie wiedział, że Stephanie wykończyła je obie. - Nic mi już nie zostało Sophie, nic. Tylko walka o lepszą przyszłość. - mówiąc to rozpłakał się. Odwrócił się plecami od Sophii. - Wybacz. Dziewczyna posłała mu przyjazny uśmiech, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni. - Płacz nie jest niczym złym. - powiedziała. - Szczególnie w takiej chwili. Chłopak przytulił się do niej i rozkleił się na dobre. Chował w sobie żal i łzy przez całe życie. Teraz pozwolił im wyjść na światło dzienne. - Jestem z tobą, Ferb. - powiedziała, odwzajemniając uścisk. Z jej oczu również poleciały łzy. - Zawsze będę... Chłopak spojrzał jej w oczy. Były czerwone od łez. - Dziękuję, Sophie. - Nie dziękuj. - odpowiedziała. W jego oczach widziała bezradność, smutek i rozpacz... Te same uczucia jak u Irvinga gdy umierał. Miała wrażenie, że Du Bois stoi przed nią. - Jestem tu po to, by tobie ulżyć. Nie potrafiła dłużej wstrzymywać emocji. Przyciągnęła go do siebie namiętnie całując. Nigdy nie pocałowała ani Irvinga, ani Baljeeta. Teraz oddaje swoje usta komuś kto jest jedynie ich namiastką. Ferb chętnie odpowiedział na pocałunek. Miał dość. Miał wszystkiego dość. Dlaczego choć na chwilę nie może uciec od tego świata? Siedziba RO była pusta, zero żywej duszy. Korzystając z okazji, dziewczyna pchnęła go na stół, następnie kładąc się na nim. - Powiedz słowo, a przestanę. - wyszeptała. - Nie przestawaj. Chcę utopić się w twoich oczach i zanurzyć w twoich ustach. Chcę był z tobą złotowłosa. Twój blask, oświetla mą duszę w tych mrocznych czasach. Całuj mnie. Nie przestawaj. Dziewczyna całowała go coraz namiętniej, powoli zdejmując mu bluzkę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Cieszyli się chwilą, póki jeszcze trwała. Nie mieli już nic do stracenia. Po kilku godzinach oboje leżeli nadzy, spleceni jak para węży. Ferb delikatnie gładził Sophie po głowie. Ta wtuliła się w jego pierś. - Co mamy teraz robić? - zapytała. Z jej głosu wylewał się smutek. - Prędzej czy później zginiemy, Ferb. - Chyba powinniśmy się na początek ubrać. - powiedział Ferb patrząc na porozrzucane dookoła ubrania. - Jeremiasz może lada chwila wrócić. - powiedział całując ją w czoło. - Nie myśl o śmierci. Pokonamy Stephanie. Zobaczysz. - Obyś miał rację. - mówiąc to, wkładała na siebie pogniecione ubrania. - Żeby tylko nie dowiedział się o tym co tu przed chwilą zaszło. - Wstydzisz się? - spytał Ferb. Na jego twarzy zakwitł delikatny uśmiech. Dawno się nie uśmiechał. - Nie lubię jak ludzie wiedzą o mnie... - tu zatrzymała się, szukając odpowiedniego sformowania. - Rzeczy, których nie muszą wiedzieć. - Coś w tym jest. Ale nawet jakby się dowiedział, niezbyt by się tym przejął. Teraz chce tylko pomścić Fretkę. - Myślisz, że mu się uda? - Chce wciągnąć do zamachu na Steph nas. I ja mu pomogę. Chciałbym uciec z tobą gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ale najpierw chcę się zemścić. - Chcesz ze mną uciec? - na te słowa, cała się zarumieniła. - Naprawdę? - Tak, Sophie. - powiedział obdarzając ją pocałunkiem. - Naprawdę. Sophie uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Dawno nie była już taka szczęśliwa, przytuliła go najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła. Gdy jednak zdała sobie sprawę, iż nie będzie to takie proste, szybko się oderwała. - Ale jak chcesz się zemścić? Wtedy jak na zawołanie do siedziby RO wpadł Jeremiasz. - Mam plan. - powiedział. Stephanie siedziała w swojej komnacie. Wiedziała, że po nią idą. Nie zamierzała się poddać. Chwyciła swój nóż. Upiła łyk soku ze srebrnego kielicha. Właśnie wtedy drzwi do jej komnaty otworzyły się na oścież. Do środka wpadli Ferb, Jeremiasz i Sophie. Stephanie wstała i uniosła nóż. Rzuciła się na nich. Jednak przewaga liczebna zrobiła swoje. Członkowie RO szybko ją obezwładnili i przygwoździli do ziemi. Sophie wycelowała w nią pistolet, przez co Stephanie nie mogła się podnieść. - Normboty! - krzyknęła. Nikt nie przyszedł. - To koniec Stephanie. - powiedział Jeremiasz. - Nic cię nie uratuje. Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć jak tu weszliśmy? - Taak. - odparła. - Miło by było gdybyś mi to wyjaśnił. - To nie było trudne. Przeszukałem wszystkie zniszczone siedziby RO. Znalazłem wiele map i planów Spółki Zło. Na niektórych były zaznaczone tajne przejścia. Weszliśmy przez jedno z nich. - mówił Jeremiasz. - Unikaliśmy Normbotów jak tylko się dało. - mówił Ferb. - Jak jakiś się nawinął niszczyliśmy go zanim uruchomił alarm. - I tak właśnie znaleźliśmy się tutaj. - dodała Sophie, po czym zwróciła się do towarzyszy. - Mogę ją już zastrzelić? - A dlaczego moje Normboty nie przychodzą na moje zawołanie? - spytała Steph. - To pytanie nie wydłuży ci życia. - powiedział Jeremiasz. - Ale możecie mi odpowiedzieć. - Włamaliśmy się do zbrojowni. - powiedział Ferb. - Odłączyliśmy główne źródło ich zasilana. Sama mi je pokazałaś. - Fakt, pokazałam ci je. Jeszcze jak wszyscy wasi przyjaciele żyli. - Dosyć! - powiedział Ferb. - Strzelaj Sophie. Sophie uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, po czym strzeliła. Jej radości nie dało się opisać. - Pomściłam cię Irving. - powiedziała. - Dotrzymałam słowa. Ferb natomiast nie wiedział co myśleć. Oczywiście, pragnął tego ze wszystkich sił, jednak przeszłości nie potrafił wymazać... Kiedyś łączyło ich tak głębokie uczucie, był skłonny ofiarować jej cały świat. Był z siebie dumny, a jednocześnie wściekły. Jedynie Jeremiasz nie wykazywał emocji. Fretka i tak nie żyła, tak więc wszystko straciło sens. Wtedy Normbot, którego wcześniej zamachowcy nie zauważyli osłonił Stephanie. To stało się w ułamku sekundy. Całą bandę otoczyły Normboty. Stephanie wstała dumna i delikatnie zaczęła otrzepywać sukienkę, jakby nie robiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia. Jakby to wszystko sama zaplanowała. - To nie mogło się udać. - pomyślała Sophie, godząc się z losem. - Byliśmy skazani na porażkę. - To powinno się udać! - krzyknął Jeremiasz. - Wyłączyliśmy źródło zasilania Normbotów! Nie rozumiem... - Pamiętasz Ferb? - spytała Stephanie. - Pamiętasz co się stało po tym jak pokazałam ci źródło zasilania Normbotów? - Sophie i Jeremiasz spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Ferba. Zielonowłosemu krew odpłynęła z twarzy. A Stephanie mówiła dalej: - Poprosiłam cię o narysowanie planów, które sprawiłyby, że każdy Normbot miałby własne źródło zasilania. Miałeś potem przeprojektować dla mnie Normboty. Nie zrobiłeś tego, bo uciekłeś. Ale plany zostawiłeś. Ja przekazałam je Normbotom i poprosiłam, żeby się przeprogramowały. Zrobiły to. - Steph uśmiechnęła się. - Wpuściłam was do środka. Chciałam zobaczyć wasze miny. - Ferb?! - wrzasnęła Sophie, patrząc na chłopaka z nienawiścią. - Jak mogłeś coś takiego ukryć przede mną?! - Sophie... Ja... ja nie sądziłem... - chłopak zaczął się jąkać. - Nie sądziłeś, że bez ciebie wcielę te plany w życie? - Steph uniosła zadziornie brew. - Nie powinnam była ci ufać. - oznajmiła brązowooka, po czym zwróciła się do Stephanie. - Chciałaś z nas zadrwić, prawda? Wiedziałaś, że tak to się skończy. Dlatego nas tu wpuściłaś. - Tak. Lubię patrzeć jak w oczach ludzi gasnął te wesołe iskierki. Jestem ciekawa do czego się jeszcze posuniecie. Bo widziałam już wszystko. - powiedziała. - Szkoda, że nie widzieliście jak wasi przyjaciele Buford i Loren bezczeszczą ciało Coli. Oj, w tych czasach nikomu nie można ufać. Sophie, Sophie, Sophie... Co ja bym chciała zobaczyć w twoim wykonaniu... - Do niczego mnie nie zmusisz. - oznajmiła pewnie. - Buford i Loren też tak mówili. "Jesteśmy prawi, do niczego nas nie zmusisz, jesteś bestią." A sami, niczym zwierzęta rozszarpywali ciało Coli. - mówiła Steph. - To prawda. - powiedział Normbot niosąc tacę z ciasteczkami. - Chce ktoś babeczkę? - Chętnie. - powiedziała Steph biorąc jedno ciasteczko do ust. - Możecie już odprowadzić ich do lochu. -zwróciła się do Normbotów. - Skończyłam przedstawienie. Jeremiasz podobnie jak jego poprzednicy siedział bezczynnie w lochach. Czuł przeszywające zimno, miał wrażenie, że w krótkiej chwili zamarznie na śmierć. Nie to go jednak bolało najbardziej. Jego plan zawiódł. To przez niego on i ostatni członkowie RO zostali skazani na śmierć. Fretka nie była by z niego zadowolona. Gdyby żyła, powiedziała by mu prosto w twarz: "Jeremiasz, znowu zawaliłeś! Co z ciebie za żołnierz?!". Brakowało mu tego. Oddał by wszystkie pieniądze świata, by usłyszeć od niej jakiekolwiek słowa. Było już jednak za późno. Fretka była martwa. Nie zdołał jej ochronić. Blondyn podniósł się, łapiąc rękoma za kratę, po czym zwrócił się do Normbota: - Powiedz chociaż co ona chce ze mną zrobić! - rozkazał. - Ze mną, Sophią i Ferbem! - A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Jestem tylko robotem, nie czytam ludziom w myślach. - odparł Normbot. - Chcesz babeczkę? - spytał pokazując tacę z muffinkami. Chłopak spojrzał podejrzliwie na posiłek. Stwierdził, iż nawet jeżeli jest zatruta, to nie zmieni jego losu. Wzruszył ramionami, po czym wziął babeczkę do ust. - Nie najgorsza. - stwierdził. - Jaki to przepis? - Przepis babci Dundersztyca. - odparł Normbot. - Musiała być urodzoną kucharką. Po tych słowach wrócił na miejsce. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać dłużej z robotem. W zamian rozkoszował się swoim ostatnim posiłkiem. - Szkoda, że moja babcia nie potrafiła gotować. - powiedział sam do siebie. Po chwili w lochach zjawiło się kilka innych Normbotów. Powiedziały coś do tego, który rozmawiał przed chwilą z Jeremiaszem. Po chwili on otworzył kraty i powiedział: - Idziesz z nami. Ten bez sprzeciwu wykonał rozkaz. Nie bał się, jedyne czego chciał, to umrzeć z podniesionym czołem i pełnym żołądkiem. Jeremiasz podążał za Normbotami w stronę koloseum. Tym razem nie było tak jak w przypadku Loren i Buforda. Normboty nie dały Jeremiaszowi broni. Zamiast tego wyszły na arenę w jego towarzystwie. Na środku był rozstawiony ogromny basen. Normboty wepchnęły do środka Jeremiasza i przykuły go łańcuchami do podłoża. Stephanie ze swojego podium patrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem. Chłopak zastanawiał się ona co chce zrobić. Napuścić na niego wygłodniałe zwierzęta, które rozprują jego ciało? Podawać go średniowiecznym torturom? Ale tego co się stało się nie spodziewał. Nagle do basenu Normboty zaczęły wsypywać jakieś czarne kamyki, które potrafiły same chodzić. Jeremiaszowi wystarczyło kilka chwil, aby zrozumieć że to nie żadne kamyki, tylko pająki. Ogromne, czarne pająki, tarantule. Podchodziły do niego przebierając swoimi ośmioma nogami. Chłopak nie mógł się ruszyć, przez łańcuchy nie mógł nic zrobić. Pająki oblazły go. Wchodziły pod ubrania, bieliznę. Weszły do uszu, oczu, nosa. Jeremiasz chciał krzyczeć, ale zaczęły wchodzić mu do ust. - Tak kończą ci, którzy planują zamach na moje życie. - wygłosiła Stephanie. - Zostają obdarowani tysiącami małych zwierzątek. Prawda, że jestem hojna? Jeremiasz po raz pierwszy poczuł mieszankę strachu, bólu i obrzydzenia. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić, była to jawna sytuacja bez wyjścia. Pająki albo zjedzą go żywcem, albo on się udusi z braku tlenu. Jedno wiedział. To najpaskudniejsza śmierć jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić. Ferb ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Sophie siedziała naprzeciwko niego i udawała, że go nie zna. Stephanie chyba celowo zamknęła ich razem w celi, żeby do końca zepsuć im humory przed śmiercią. Po chwili Ferb odezwał się: - Sophie, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie... - Niby po co? - zapytała. - Jak dobrze wiesz, nie rozmawiam ze zdrajcami. - Sophie, narysowałem te plany zanim zrozumiałem jaka naprawdę jest Steph. Zanim wszyscy zrozumieliśmy. Kiedy poznałem jej prawdziwe oblicze, jak najszybciej uciekłem. Nie myślałem o planach. Całkiem o tym zapomniałem. Nie sądziłem... Myślałem, że nie będzie w stanie ich wcielić w życie beze mnie. - Ferb zamilkł. Po chwili znów przemówił. - Wiem, że postąpiłem nierozsądnie, ale błagam wybacz mi. Nie chcę umierać, wiedząc, że mnie nienawidzisz. - Spokojnie Ferb, nie nienawidzę cię. - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - W tej chwili moją nienawiść kieruję tylko w jednym kierunku. Właśnie wtedy jak na zawołanie przyszły Normboty. - Ty idziesz z nami. - powiedziały wskazując na Ferba. Normboty chwyciły Ferba za ramiona i wyprowadziły go z celi. - Co w z nim robicie?! - wykrzyknęła przerażona Sophie. Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział. Ferb zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze, trzymając dłonie na kratach. - To już koniec, Sophie. - powiedziała do siebie. - Przegrałaś. Ferb wyszedł na arenę. Tak jak w przypadku Buforda i Loren, Normboty kazały mu wybrać broń. Wziął krótki sztylet i tarczę. Spojrzał na Stephanie. Ubrana w błękitną sukienkę, ramiona miała okryte pięknym błękitnym szalem, który wyglądał na nowy. Na głowie miała diadem. Wyglądała pięknie. Patrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem. Jakby zastanawiała ją jego reakcja. Wtedy jedne z wrót naprzeciwko niego się otworzyły. Ze środka wyszła Fretka, cała zakrwawiona. Wyglądała jak Frankenstein z wielką raną zszytą na szyi, tak jakby ktoś odciął jej głowę, a potem z powrotem przyszył. Za nią wyszła Hemiona. Też miała taką szramę na szyi. Była cała ogolona na łyso. Ferb spojrzał na Steph. Już wiedział skąd ma ten nowy błękitny szal. - Ona nie ma za grosz szacunku do zmarłych. - wyszeptał do siebie, bojąc się co zrobi z jego ciałem. Wtedy przypomniał sobie jak mówiła o tym, że Buford i Loren rozszarpali ciało Coli. I i tak zginęli, prawda? Po co on ma bezcześcić ciała swoich sióstr, po co ma z nimi walczyć, skoro i tak zginie? Spojrzał na Stephanie. - Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji. - wyszeptał i wbił sobie sztylet w serce. - Nie! - krzyknęła Stephanie wstając. Ferb padł martwy na arenie. Nie było żadnej krwawej jadki, jak sobie zaplanowała. - Cholera, przechytrzył mnie. - wyszeptała. - Nie szkodzi. Sophie już mnie nie przechytrzy. Z oczu Sophie mimowolnie leciały łzy. Blondynka już z nimi nie walczyła. Postanowiła dać wytchnienie emocjom drzemiącymi w niej. - Nie dotrzymałam słowa, Irving. - wyszeptała. - Twoja krew została niepomszczona. Przepraszam... Jak na zawołanie, Normboty wróciły. Jednak bez Ferba. Tak jak i jego, chwyciły ją za ramiona i wyprowadziły z celi. Adventurówna próbowała się wyrwać. Nic to jednak nie dało. Steph siedziała na swoim "Cesarskim" podium. Kazała wystawić na środku areny coś w rodzaju wielkiego basenu. Na podłodze był szybkoschnący beton, świeżo zalany. Normboty żywcem wsadziły tam Sophie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na beton przerażona. Czyżby Steph chciała zamurować ją żywcem? Normboty chwyciły ją pod ramiona. Wsadziły jej nogi, w beton, po kolana. Chyba nie chcieli jej zamurować. Zamurowali tylko nogi. Beton szybko zasechł. Sophie stała w centrum wielkiej areny, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Stephanie patrzyła na nią z dumnym uśmiechem, który mówił "wygrałam, a ty przegrałaś". Nagle do zbiornika, w którym ją umieszczono, zaczęto nalewać wody. Sophie pomyślała, że to nie jest aż taka tragiczna śmierć, patrząc na to co stało się z innymi członkami RO. Woda zaczęła dostawać się powoli do ust, oczu i nosa. Sophie odruchowo chciała oderwać się od podłoża. Ale przecież nie mogła. Wtedy znieruchomiała. Nie chciała dać Stephanie satysfakcji. Wiedziała, że z betonu się nie wyrwie. Więc po co się szamotać i oglądać na bezczelnej twarzy Stephanie ten dumny uśmiech? Sophie poczuła jak woda spływa jej do gardła. Rozerwało jej bębenki w uszach, straciła słuch. Po chwili poczuła jak woda rozrywa jej płuca. Krew zaczęła lecieć jej z ust. Wtedy zobaczyła Irvinga. Chłopak wyciągnął do niej rękę. Podała mu ją. I cały ból ustał. Stephanie z satysfakcją zobaczyła jak ciało Sophie opada bezwładnie na dno. - Umarła. - wyszeptała. - Nareszcie. Stephanie wyszła ze swojego podium. Ruszyła korytarzem zamku. Skierowała się w stronę balkonu, z którego mogła podziwiać panoramę Danville. Świata, który zdobyła. Normboty ruszyły za nią, niczym jej eskorta. - Zawsze wiedziałam, że jestem stworzona do wielkich rzeczy. - powiedziała Stephanie. Sama nie wiedziała czy mówi to bardziej do siebie, czy Normbotów. - Najpierw służyłam w RO. Zostałam dziewczyną brata, Fretki, przywódczyni. To mi dało pewne przywileje. Ale to było dla mnie za mało. Chciałam być kimś więcej. Jak Dundersztyc. Razem z RO, wykończyliśmy go. Wciąż pamiętam ten dzień. Zaczęłam żyć jako wolna kobieta. W sumie, zawsze byłam wolna. Ignorowałam rozkazy Dundersztyca. Nie nosiłam dundernezonu. I nic mi się nie stało. Byłam ważna i bystra, nigdy nie miałam w życiu pod górkę. Zawsze szło mi łatwo. Jestem stworzona do wielkich rzeczy. - mówiła wychodząc na balkon. - Głupia Hermiona. Była moją pacynką. Jak wszyscy. Chowałam się za plecami innych, robiąc swoje. Pozwoliłam innym myśleć, że są ważni. Jak Hemionie. Myślała, że była ważna, ważniejsza ode mnie, bo miała te swoje moce. A tak naprawdę, była mięsem armatnim, który podbił za mnie całą Ziemię. Ferb był moją maskotką w drodze na ważne stanowisko w RO. Zawsze działałam sama i zawsze wygrywałam. Potrafiłam wysługiwać się innymi w drodze do celu. Jestem mistrzynią. Jestem wielka. Dziś Ziemia. Jutro cały wszechświat. Steph stała na balkonie oświecona blaskiem swojego triumfu. Czuła bijącą od siebie potęgę. Była potęgą. Nagle poczuła przeszywający ból. Nóż przebił jej plecy. Imperatorka osunęła się martwa na podłogę. - Od dziś światem rządzą Normboty. - wygłosił morderca Steph, Normbot. - Ludzie mają oddać nam pokłon. - Wiwat król Normbotów! - wykrzyknęły zbuntowane Normboty. KONIEC Prośba Proszę, nie spojlerujcie za bardzo w komentarzach i nie zdradzajcie zakończenia :) Z góry dzięki ;3 Dodatek dla vipów - czyli jak planowałyśmy opko *link1 *link2 Chronologia Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - opowiadania